The Lost Princess
by Scarlet-Rain
Summary: Orihime is a girl living in the slums of Japan, throughout her struggles and travels, she finds out a life changing fact about her past and who she really is. She falls in love with Prince Ulquiorra, but he's already engaged. Ulquihime. AU.
1. Hairpins

Title: The Lost Princess

Summary: Orihime is a girl living in the slums of Japan, throughout her struggles and travels, she finds out a life changing fact about her past and who she really is. She falls in love with Prince Ulquiorra, but he's already engaged. Ulquihime. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Bleach_, Tite Kubo-sama does.

Chapter one: Hairpins

_

* * *

_

"_Damn it_", Tatsuki breathed as she ran along side Orihime. They were being chased by a pudgy shopkeeper because they had got caught stealing food. Orihime and Tatsuki desperately made their way through the slums as the middle-aged woman swung her broom like a sword, aiming for them. The plump woman's fat jiggled as she yelled for them, her dark eyes were filled with anger. She was catching up with them fast. Tatsuki's bare feet burned as the dirt road scraped them with every desperate move her feet made, Orihime, on the other hand, was wearing torn sandals she had found in the trash can. They could here each others desperate pants for air while they tried to escape the shopkeeper's angry wrath. The hot sun burned them as they tried to make their way through the crowded dirt roads.

"You little whores, next time I see you I _will _make you pay for the food you took from my shop!" The pudgy woman with dark skin yelled as her legs gave out, her voice was bitter and scratchy. This wasn't the first time that they had stolen from her shop, they were thankful that her husband wasn't working today, or else they would've at least had a few cuts and bruises on their thin bodies.

Tatsuki and Orihime dodged a handful of rocks the middle aged woman threw at them, they sighed in relief as they watched the raven haired woman storm to her shop. Their paced slowed now that they were safe and they filled their aching throats with much needed air. There was a silence as Tatsuki and Orihime walked side-by-side together, they were too busy catching their breath as they watched some shopkeepers glare at them.

There was different types of people who lived in the slums. Half of them were people who had jobs and only made enough yen to buy a few kimonos a year and a fair amount of food each week. Those were the people who were considered rich in the slums, they did not steal and they treated the ones who did like trash. The other half were either jobless men, whores, young girls, or orphans.

"That was close", Tatsuki said as her breathing evened out. She wiped the drops of sweat of her fore-head with the back of her dirty hands.

Yeah, but at least we got enough food for us both... But we don't have enough for-"

"Keigo-kun, Mizuiro-kun, and Mizuho-chan can get off their lazy asses and get some food of their own! They always cheat us into getting food for them. When we get home, we're gonna tell 'em to get their own food tonight. Heh heh heh, I can already imagine the look on Mizuho-chan's face", Tatsuki grinned deviously as she stopped in her tracks to pick up a walking stick.

"I-I don't know... isn't that mean?" Orihime asked nervously as she smiled at the small sack of food in her arms, she held it like one would hold a baby. Food was really hard to obtain in the slums for a jobless girl.

"No, Hime-chan, it's fair", Tatsuki declared as she rubbed her empty stomach. "I can't wait to eat in front of them", Tatsuki smiled as she dragged her stick behind her, it left trails in the hot sand of the slums. Their small shack was in view.

Orihime and Tatsuki walked inside their small house made of drift wood and card board. The stuffing and hot atmosphere of the 'home' didn't bother them, they were used to it. The smell of sweat and dirt filled their nostrils as they watched Mizuho's surprised reaction to their presence.

Oi! Keigo-kun, They're here!" Mizuho sang as she danced her way to Tatsuki and Orihime. Mizuho tugged at the rags she wore and smiled. "Let me help you with that, Orihime-chan", the older girl insisted as she snatched the bag from Orihime. She licked her plump lips as she hugged the bag close.

"Oi! Give it back!" Tatsuki roared as she marched to the innocent acting Mizuho.

"I was only trying to help", Mizuho said in rude tone. She threw Tatsuki the bag and sat down on the floor where they ate because they couldn't afford a table nor find one in a dumpster.

"We ain't sharing. Go get your own food for once! We're sick of you cheating us", Tatsuki shouted as she studied the priceless look on their faces. She let a small smirk grace her lips.

"I work! Business has been slow, y'know! Men with enough money here are hard to come across. I'm hungry... Please be a dear and share some of that with me", Mizuho pleaded as she tried her hardest to cry, making her appear constipated.

"Don't give me that crap! I work two jobs around here! I gotta steal and whore myself out. From now on, startin' tomorrow, we're gonna take turns stealing each week. Today, you have to get your own food, along with those two idiots!" Tatsuki demanded as she glared at the two flabbergasted boys.

"What! No! No! No! Aren't I your friend? Haven't I-"

"Cut the crap!" Tatsuki commanded as she pointed a long jagged stick at keigo's face. "You know darn well how lazy you are", Tatsuki said in disgust.

"I work... " Keigo said as fake tears slid down his cheeks.

"Che, All you do is go door-to-door and beg like a sap", Tatsuki said as she watched Kiego's bow his head in shame.

"I work", Mizuiro challenged as he pulled a small sack of money out of his torn pockets. A hint of a smirk could be seen on his thin lips.

"Hmm", Tatsuki mumbled as she eyed the coins. "That's about enough for only you to eat... We're not sharing today, so go take your money and buy yourself some food", Tatsuki said as she stared into Mizuiro's pleading eyes.

"Uhhh... Fine... But when I return I will eat my food nice and _slow _right in front of you", Mizuiro said in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah", Tatsuki muttered as she watched Keigo and Mizuho followed the raven haired boy. Tatsuki figured that they were going to pester him to share his food.

Tatsuki turned to Orihime, who had been quiet through out the whole ordeal. "Let's eat!" Tatsuki cheered as she smiled at her beautiful friend.

Tatsuki and Orihime had just finished their meal. They each got an apple, two slices of ham, and a single slice of bread.

"I'm going to the pond to bathe tonight, please come I don't want to go alone", Orihime spoke timidly. It had been a two weeks since she had bathed. Orihime didn't really look like a greasy or dirty girl, she was quite beautiful. The only way you could tell she was from the slums of japan was her dirty and torn clothing, the way she smelled, and the few dirt smudges on her face.

"Of course", Tatsuki nodded as she got up from the dirt floor of their shack.

* * *

As soon as the stars graced the night sky, the two teenage woman dived into the pond to bathe. Tatsuki and Orihime had discovered this pond near their home, that was completely surrounded by trees. It was perfect for them to bathe in. Mizuho often joined, but she was else where tonight.

Orihime lathered her hair with some shampoo that she stole awhile back, it lasted so long because she rarely bathed. Orihime admired the smell of her shampoo as she washed it out of her hair, it smelled like strawberries. The night air cooled her exposed skin as she bathed. She would occasionally splash Tatsuki while she admired the feeling of being clean. This was luxury for her.

This was the life of a peasant.

After they had gotten out of the pond, they headed home. The sky was getting darker and darker. Keigo, Mizuiro, and Mizuho were nowhere to be seen. They should've been home by now. Tatsuki and Orihime talked, trying to pass the time. In the back of their minds they were worried for the three. The five of them were like family... _Where are they?_

"Alright, I've had enough! C'mon, Hime-chan, we're gonna go find 'em", Tatsuki demanded, her eyes were full of worry and annoyance. She helped Orihime up off the dirt floor and proceeded to march out the card board door.

"I hope they're okay", Orihime said, her soft voice was full of worry as she gazed at the star filled sky with a sad look in her eyes.

"Me too", Tatsuki sighed, she was starting to feel bad about what she had said earlier. Tatsuki picked up her pace along with Orihime. They wanted to hurry up and get back with Keigo, Mizuiro, and Mizuho. "We should run if we wanna hurry up", Tatsuki suggested. Orihime gave Tatsuki a determined look as she nodded in agreement.

The two girls ran through the slums until they spotted Keigo, Mizuiro, and Mizuho. Keigo was on his knees begging, Mizuiro was trying to compromise his way out of something, and Mizuho was sobbing..._ Just what exactly happened here? _

"Oi! What happened here?" Tatsuki asked a man with a well built body, who was yelling at her dear friends.

"They were caught stealing! Now that Ulquiorra-sama's here he's gonna make these ass wholes pay!" The angry shopkeeper roared as he glared at the two girls.

Everyone's attention snapped to the fancy carriage as it pulled over right in front of them. Keigo, Mizuiro, and Mizuho started to shake out of fear. Prince Ulquiorra was going to greatly punish them.

"Please! Please! Let them go!" Tatsuki begged her eyes were starting to tear up. "Please let them go and I'll sell myself to you! Please!" Tatsuki tried again, she was on her knees.

"Nonsense, Ulquiorra-sama is already here!" The shopkeeper smirked mockingly as he ran a hand through his spiky white hair, watching Prince Ulquiorra step out of the fancy carriage.

Orihime began to sob quietly as she watched Prince Ulquiorra and his royal assistant walk towards them. His assistant wore glasses and a fancy white suit, he had raven hair and deep blue eyes that were somewhat cold. Orihime had only heard rumors of Princes and Princesses, she knew that there were dozens of them who resided in japan. She had only heard little about Prince Ulquiorra... _Would he let them of the hook?_

Orihime studied them as they walked toward the shopkeeper, they did not look happy. The one named Ulquiorra had piercing green eyes, very pale skin, and straight silky black hair. He was very attractive, in fact, Orihime never seen a more handsome man, but that was to be expected, since she was a petty girl from the slums.

"Kensei-san, is my merchandise ready?" Ulquiorra asked in a monotone voice that made Orihime blush. She observed Ulquiorra's kimono, he was a prince alright.

"These three over here ruined it!" The shopkeeper roared as he pointed to the shaking culprits. "They were trying to steal it and they ended up dropping it all in the dirt!" The man named Kensei roared in anger and frustration as he returned his piercing brown eyes to the royal duo.

"No! I swear, I had money to buy food. I'm not with them! I had no idea what they were up to. I don't even know them. Kensei-san, I'm not with them", the smooth talking Mizuiro denied.

"What? Are you serious?" Ulquiorra's asked in a hushed tone as he glared at Keigo, Mizuiro, and Mizuho. He was infuriated with them. He was having a rough day and his patience was wearing thin. "Don't you have anymore made?" Ulquiorra asked, his eyes were threatening and cold.

"N-not at this moment, Ulquiorra-sama. My greatest apologies", the silver haired man bowed his head in disappointment. "I can give you these three as servants", the man with brown eyes said while raising his head up.

"Hn", Ulquiorra took a moment to examine the three. They were shaking and the two with brown hair were crying. "That won't be necessary, if I took them against their will they would be slaves, not servants ", Ulquiorra spoke as his assistant, Uryū, nodded in agreement. "The natural punishment for stealing is to cut off their right hand. That would teach these... uncivilized beings to behave, now, wouldn't it?" Ulquiorra said as he eyed the three culprits... _Dirty slum children._

"Of course, Ulquiorra-sama", Kensei said as he pulled a rather large blade out of his pocket.

"Wait! Please don't! They were just hungry!" Tatsuki screamed as she desperately ran in front of the green-eyed prince. "Please, I'll sell myself to you for a night if you let them go!" Tatsuki begged again. She had sold herself before and she felt dirty, she was okay with being dirty on the outside, but not on the inside. It left her depressed, but she did it to put food on the table.

"As if I want a dirty slum girl in my bed", Ulquiorra said coldly, causing Uryū to laugh. "Be gone, my patience is wearing thin, Saseko", the royal prince spoke in cold tone.

Tatsuki was speechless as her eyes dimmed into a much darker shade of brown.

"Wait, please!" Orihime cried. "Please, don't hurt my family, hurt me instead", Orihime breathed as tears leaked out of her ash-gray eyes. She stood in front of Ulquiorra and Uryū as she pleaded to them.

Uryū blushed at her presence. She was one of the most attractive looking women that he had ever seen, despite her dirty and torn clothes. What was a girl like her doing in the slums of Japan? She was far too pretty.

_Why would she sacrifice her right hand for these three? Are they honestly that important to her? Surely their lives aren't as important as hers._

Keigo, Mizuiro, and Mizuho were flabbergasted. They wouldn't let her do this for them. It wasn't right. As soon as they were about to protest the prince spoke.

"That won't ... be necessary, Kensei-san. Just let them go, I'll pay for the merchandise they ruined", Ulquiorra, the crowned prince, decided. A chorus of gasps could be heard.

"Ulquiorra-sama-"

"He means what he says", Uryū responded to Kensei coldly while he adjusted his glasses, his deep blue eyes warned Kensei's sharp brown ones.

"Of course", Kensei said as he bowed to the raven haired men. His eyes turned cold and hard as he turned around to face the three delinquents. "Shoo! I don't want to see you three near my store again!" Kensei roared. The three ghostly pale kids nodded in fear.

"Here", Ulquiorra said in a hushed tone as he dropped a sack of money in the hands of the shocked auburn haired girl. "Hopefully your 'family' won't be caught stealing this week", Ulquiorra said as he looked into beautiful gray eyes.

"I couldn't-"

"Orihime-chan!" Keigo, Mizuiro, Mizuho, and Tatsuki fumed in disapproval.

"O-okay", Orihime replied timidly as hugged the sack. "Thank you very much, Umm... Ulquiorra-sama", Orihime said as she bowed her head and dashed towards her friends. Ulquiorra didn't get a chance to respond to her appreciation.

* * *

Ulquiorra, the crowned prince and Uryū, the royal assistant, rode in the carriage together, they were on their way back to Schiffer Castle. The stomping of the horses hooves could be heard as they tried to reach their destination. Uryū stared at his master, it wasn't like himself to be so kind to people... _Not at all_. Ulquiorra schiffer was respectful, but not kind.

"Why did you act so kind to that peasant girl?" Uryū asked, his voice was full of curiosity. "Was it because you had an interest in her looks?" Uryū teased, he knew that wasn't the case.

"_Fool_... " Ulquiorra breathed as he shut his eyes in annoyance. "Honestly, did you even notice her hairpins?" Ulquiorra harshly asked. His vacant eyes clashed with deep blue ones.

"No, I did not... Why would that matter? What do you know?" Uryū questioned in suspicion as he stared intensely at his superior.

"Those where the same hair pins that the deceased Queen Aki Inoue wore. Obviously she is the long lost child of King Ryota and Queen Aki, the one who went missing at the age of three", Ulquiorra spoke knowingly. "King Sora will be happy to hear that his dear sister is alive and well", Ulquiorra spoke as a hint of a smirk graced his thin lips. "That girl is indeed the lost princess of the second nation", Ulquiorra told his shocked assistant.

Uryū knew Ulquiorra too well, he would not go through the trouble of doing something as big as this, unless it was for his own benefit... _Why is he doing this?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: OMFG! I really enjoy writing this(: This is an idea I had when I was in the process of writing another Ulquihime fic and watching some crazy movie at the same time... I decided I liked this idea better lol. Oh, and this really won't be your typical fairytale story, it will have allot of drama and affairs. The chapters will be longer, I just felt I should stop it right here. **

**Haha, you're probably going to assume that Sora comes and finds his sister and they reunite and become a happy family. That doesn't happen. Next chapter, you'll find out why.**

**Saseko means a girl who sleeps with everybody for money.**

**I hope you enjoy this fic! I have big plans for it! Please don't hesitate to review! So how did you like it? Was someone OOC or IC? Please tell me what you think in a review! Thank you(:**


	2. Complications

**I finally finished! This chapter was a bitch to write! I'm soo happy about all the kind reviews I got(: This chapter has some Ulquihime moments toward the end! Hahaha yeah, I was kind enough to throw in a few because in this chapter I wanted to introduce you guys to Ulquiorra's life style, like I did Orihime's last chapter(: There will be plenty of Ulquihime moments next chapter to fill your hunger! LOL. In this chapter, you will find out who Ulquiorra's fiancée is. In this fic, Senna from ****"Memories of Nobody" ****will be a reacquiring character in this fic, I know many people hate her, but I am quite fond of her. Now that I've pointed out everything that I thought you should know before reading this fic, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter two: Complications

"I wish to speak with Sora-sama", Ulquiorra spoke with confidence. He was at the Inoue castle, it had a peaceful aura about itself that seemed to calm every being around it. There were ponds and waterfalls all around, along with gardens that seemed to fill the whole castle with it's wonderful and tropical fragrance. The sky was truly the most magnificent in the Second Nation, it was so bright and blue, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The great stone Castle of the Second Nation stood tall and graceful while the Suns illuminating rays of light brightened the white stone castle.

"Please, hold on just a moment, Ulquiorra-sama", the thin blonde haired female servant asked as she bowed to the crowned Prince of the Fifth Nation. She turned on her heel and gracefully ran across the garden to inform the Inoues of his presence.

Ulquiorra leaned against the beautiful white stone wall as he watched the servant leave in quite a hurry. Ulquiorra watched as a gardener watered the bright green grass, the blades of grass were covered with drops of water that glistened under the bright Sun. Ulquiorra waited and admired the beauty of the Second Nation until the brown eyed servant came running back to him.

"Sora-sama will see you now, please follow me, Ulquiorra-sama", the servant timidly spoke as studied Prince Ulquiorra with wide curious brown eyes. Ulquiorra nodded as he proceeded to follow the woman into King Sora's fancy living room. Ulquiorra watched as the woman knocked on a fairly large wooden door.

"You may enter ", a gentle and kind voice spoke. There was no doubt that it belonged to King Sora, one of the most kindest and fairest Kings in all Japan. The servant pushed the heavy wooden door open and held it to let the handsome jade eyed prince in.

"Please, sit down", King Sora spoke as he eyed the elegant Prince Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra sat down on the red sofa, across from Sora and Rangiku, without a word as he watched the couple. "What brings you to my castle, Ulquiorra-san?" Sora asked as he gently smiled at the Prince of the Fifth Nation, his beloved wife, Rangiku Inoue, was by his side.

"I came to ask you what the reward would be if I were to find your beloved sister and bring her here, to you", Ulquiorra spoke in a hushed tone as he studied the surprised and shocked looks that came upon their delicate faces.

"You're serious? You can't be. You're telling me that you know where my sister-in-law is?" Queen Rangiku squealed in joy. She was shocked and overwhelmed with happiness, Sora really blame himself for the loss of his little sister. "Isn't this great, Sora-kun?" Rangiku asked in pure excitement, her glossy strawberry blonde hair bounced with every movement she made.

King Sora Inoue, who was still speechless, smiled out of happiness. He jumped up in the air and started cheering with his beloved wife. Queen Rangiku Inoue's assets were bouncing as she jumped, Ulquiorra watched as Rangiku unintentionally smothered Sora with her breasts. Ulquiorra almost rolled his eyes in pure annoyance.

"I found the girl in the slums of Japan, I didn't tell her who she really was, I thought that maybe it would be best if you were to tell her. I gave her some money that should last her and her... friends for quite sometime. I will retrieve her for you, if you are willing to pay the price", Ulquiorra stated in a calm voice as he watched the excited couple, a smirk crept upon Ulquiorra's lips.

"Of course! We will give you the reward that we agreed to give anyone who found her many years ago. Wait, how are you certain that it is truly her?" Sora asked as his mahogany eyes studied Ulquiorra's deep green ones.

"She has hair as auburn as the leaves during fall, She has eyes that are as gray as ash, and she wears blue hairpins, the very same ones that Aki-sama wore", Prince Ulquiorra calmly spoke as he sipped the hot tea given to him by a servant.

"It really is her!" Rangiku squealed in delight as she waved her hands in the air. The Queen of the Second Nation was over flowing with joy, she couldn't wait to meet her beloved husbands little sister.

_'It really is her' _Sora thought to himself as an untamable smile graced his luscious peach lips.

"I shall go to the slums of Japan and bring her back myself. The next time I see you, I will have Inoue Orihime by my side."

* * *

_'We really are leaving this dreadful place', _Orihime thought to herself as she stood side by side with her best friends. There were fliers all over the slums that stated that some men were to pick up all the people who were willing to work for a fair amount of money. The flier also stated that they were to work for a whole six months before they could return home. They provided three square meals a day, along with shelter. They would have to travel far, but it was worth it. They would have jobs! You could hardly ever find a job in the slums. Orihime inwardly cheered, they were finally going to leave this God awful place, Orihime was very excited.

Orihime, Tatsuki, Mizuho, Keigo, and Mizuiro all waited at the center of the slums, along with hundreds of other penniless people.

"There they are", Tatsuki pointed out as she anxiously waited for the many carriages to come to a stop. As the carriages stopped, man with spiky black hair emerged from his fancy carriage anxiously, his aqua green eyes studied his new workers. He was shortly followed by a man with long red hair tied into a ponytail, his skin was covered in black markings.

"I'm Kaien Shiba, Captain General of the Sixth Nation!" The man shouted loud enough for the hundreds of people to hear. "This here is Renji Abarai, Lieutenant General of the Sixth Nation!" Kaien Shiba shouted as he introduced his redheaded comrade. Renji's beady eyes scanned through the crowds of people, as if to test them. His scowl increased as he grunted to confirm what Captain General Kaien Shiba was saying.

"You will be working for six months, the work will be hard, so if you can't take it then I suggest you leave as soon as possible", Kaien gracefully spoke. He had a serious expression on his face as he looked through the crowds. Nobody left. Good. Kaien's serious expression turned into a huge shit eating grin. "Alright, lets get a move on!" Kaien Shiba shouted in excitement.

* * *

"Do you know a woman that goes by the nameOrihime?" The prince of the fifth nation asked. He had been going door-to-door for the last two hours, trying to find the lost Princess of the Second Nation. He had no idea how hard it could be to find a single peasant girl.

"No, the name Orihime doesn't ring a bell. My greatest apologies, Ulquiorra-sama", The plump woman with warts and wrinkles on her face said.

"She has auburn hair, gray eyes, and she's about this tall, perhaps you recognize her", Ulquiorra said as he showed the dark haired woman with his right hand how tall the lost Princess of the Second Nation was.

"Oh!" The plump woman squawked. "Of course, I've seen that little whore! She steals all the time from my husband's shop!" The dark haired woman told Ulquiorra.

"Oh, really?" Ulquiorra frowned. "Do you happen to know where I can find her?" Ulquiorra tried as he stared at the dark skinned woman, who wore a lazy green kimono.

"I'm afraid not, but if I did she would already be dead", the woman chuckled, trying to have a decent conversation with the respected Prince of the Fifth Nation. Ulquiorra furrowed his brow at the middle-aged plump woman.

"I see", Ulquiorra said in annoyance. This was quite tiring. He turned on his heel, away from the woman's small dusty porch. The horrid smell of the slums filled his lungs as he took a deep breathe to calm his nerves.

"I hope you find that little wench, Ulquiorra-sama!" The woman called after him. Ulquiorra slightly jumped at her scratchy voice. _What an irritating peasant woman..._

Ulquiorra stood in the middle of the slums, he was looking around, trying to find any trace of beautiful fiery-Orange tresses. He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes, only to feel someone tap his shoulder. "Yes." Ulquiorra breathed as he turned around to face a peasant man dressed in a dirty and torn green kimono.

"Y'lookin' for someone 'round these parts?" A man with curly black hair asked knowingly. His soft brown eyes clashed with Ulquiorra's cold green eyes.

"Yes, I happen to be", Ulquiorra spoke as he studied the tall man before him. His green eyes glistened with a tiny speck of hope. Did this peasant man know something? Ulquiorra was tired of searching for something that seemed impossible to find. This man was his last hope for finding the woman, if he couldn't help him then he would have return to the palace, empty handed. _'How humiliating'_, the deep jade eyed Prince thought in frustration.

"I figured as much", the man let out a good hearted chuckle that irked Ulquiorra to his core. "Here", the man said as he handed the crowned Prince a blue flier. "Doesn't say where they're going, just says that they'll be gone for a good six months. They left 'bout five hours ago. There's still a good chance that whoever yer lookin' didn't go, but I dunno. 'Lots of people went", The tall man, with the deep voice, stated as he gave the crowned Prince a look of pity.

Ulquiorra glared at the blue piece of paper. Why would someone go work somewhere without even knowing where they were going? _How foolish... _What was Ulquiorra going to tell King Sora? Ulquiorra refused to be made a fool out of himself. The crowned prince watched as the dirt danced in the hot wind while he thought of a solution for this problem. With a sigh, he returned his gaze to the dark man. "Who took them and what nation did they belong to?" Ulquiorra asked as he watched the old man squint his eyes and rub his chin.

"Hmmm..." the raven haired man trailed off. "I'm afraid I can't help you with that one", the man stated as he looked at irritated young boy, his soft brown eyes held pity. "Well, I better be on my way", the man said as he parted ways with Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra sighed in frustration as he headed for his golden carriage. Perhaps he could ask a few of his fellow nobleman if they knew what nation this flier was from. He would find that girl, he had already given his word._ A man is as only as good as his word..._

* * *

It had been one week since Orihime, Tatsuki, Mizuho, Mizuiro, and Keigo arrived at the campsite. They had traveled for several hours on feet to get this place. Orihime recalled the pitiful feeling of her swollen feet as she traveled along side her best friends, it was surrounded by tall grassy mountains and there was a beautiful stone castle in view. She was told it was the Kuchiki Castle, they were supposed to be building houses for the Kuchiki Village. This place was so different from the slums, the weather was nice and cool, it was surrounded by beautiful grassy mountains, and the dirt was soft and rich. The work was hard, but the money was great, on top of that, they were provided food, three meals a day, and shelter.

Orihime, Tatsuki, Mizuho, and three other girls had to share a cabin together. Captain General Kaien Shiba explained all the rules as soon as they had arrived at the campsite, they were only allowed to share cabins with people who were the same sex. There cabin had three bunk beds, along with one shower, Orihime had never seen a more fancy house. This place was paradise to her.

"These rocks are so heavy, aren't they, Ryō-chan?", Orihime commented to Ryō, she was one of the girls she had to share a cabin with. They were assigned to build a pond together, most women were assigned to plant flowers, build ponds, clear landscaping, plant crops, or to assist males in construction. Ryō was very rude to her and she never looked into peoples eyes when she talked to them, but Orihime tried very hard to get Ryō to open up to her.

"I'm having no trouble carrying the rocks, stop complaining", Ryō harshly spoke as she gripped her will borrow of rocks harder. Her muscles were visible as she pushed the utensil forward in a attempt to prove Orihime wrong. She looked like she was having more trouble pushing the instrument than Orihime was. Orihime's cheeks burned with embarrassment, even though she was used to people treating her in an ill matter, she was from the slums of Japan, after all.

"O-okay... So how do you like your stay here so far?" Orihime asked as she flashed a nervous smile at the raven haired girl. The dark eyed girl snorted at her question as she rolled her black eyes.

"Don't ask such stupid questions, Orihime-san", Ryō spat as she gently set her will borrow down, she started to unload the pretty dark gray rocks onto rich soil of the Kuchiki village.

Orihime didn't reply to Ryō's rude remark, instead, she mimicked Ryō. After she was done unloading the rocks, she turned to face the ebony haired girl. "Would you like me to go fetch the shovels?" Orihime politely asked as she wiped the drops of sweat off her delicate face.

"Hurry", the young girl encouraged, she sighed as she watched the well endowed girl run back to the tool shed. Ryō envied Orihime, it was the way she so freely smiled, it was the way she had the energy to laugh after a hard day of work, and it was the way her innocent gray eyes lit up when ever she socialized with someone. She was so alive. It had to be an act.

_Happiness? Love? _

_Those feelings aren't real... They are merely illusions. _

_How could someone smile so easily? _

_She's only fooling herself..._

* * *

Ulquiorra and his fiancée, Nelliel, walked into the castle of the First Nation. All the Kings, Queens, Princes, and Princesses were invited to celebrate Princess Senna's coming of age. Princess Senna was the daughter of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the Emperor of the Thirteen Nations and Kimiko Yamamoto, the Empress of the Thirteen Nations. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto was the Emperor of Japan and also the King of the First Nation.

"Princess Senna is gonna become a woman today! Who do you think she's gonna get married to? Huh?" The hazel eyed Princess asked, she was excited for her friend, but there were two men that she refused to let Princess Senna have. Ichigo and Nnoitra. It was her duty to marry Ulquiorra, but her desire was to be with either Ichigo or Nnoitra. Ichigo... He was kind, caring, tough, strong, brave, and loyal. Nnoitra... She had so much history with the Captain General of the Fifth Nation. Ulquiorra... He showed about as much interest in her as he would a rock.

"... I'm not quite sure, but we all know she wants to marry Prince Ichigo, it's quite obvious", he stated in a monotone voice as a servant opened the door to the living quarters of the First Nation Castle.

"Hmm..." The aqua-green haired Princess trailed off. "I don't think he fancies her", Nelliel whispered to her fiancé as they entered the grand living room, the castle of the First Nation was the grandest and tallest castle of all the nations. A massive chandelier hung in the middle of the immense living room, it lit up the living whole living room with a graceful glow.

"Ulquiorra-san," Kimiko Yamamoto greeted. "Nelliel-san," Kimiko smiled at the well endowed woman. "We're all so delighted that you two could make it", the thin dark haired woman said to the couple.

"We're happy to be here, Kimi-cha-"

"My fiancée and I are grateful to be here, Kimiko Yamamoto-Sama", Ulquiorra said as he gracefully bowed to the Empress of Japan. Ulquiorra was outraged with his fiancée, didn't she have any respect? He couldn't believe that his fiancée almost called the Empress of Japan Kimi-chan! She was a disgrace to his family, Ulquiorra thought. His uncle, Sōsuke Aizen, seemed to be pleased with this girl, in fact, he was the one who suggested that he wed this woman.

"Such a graceful and elegant young man, you're lucky to be marrying him, Nelliel-san", Kimiko said just before she left to go greet some more people.

_'Lucky?'_Nelliel thought. She would completely agree... If he would just show any kind of desire or feelings toward her! Ulquiorra was _very _attractive with his charming looks, but that wasn't all that mattered to Nelliel. She wanted him to hold her and tell her how much he loved her. Nelliel knew she would be with this stoic man forever, but she could never truly love him if he couldn't show her any signs of affection.

"Nelliel-chan, Ulquiorra-san, come have a seat", Princess Senna said as she beckoned them to come sit by her. The amber eyed Princess wore a red Kimono that showed off her petite figure while her purple tinted hair was tied by a red ribbon.

"Okay!" Nelliel squealed as she plopped onto the maroon sofa. Ulquiorra practically rolled his eyes at her rude behavior. Ulquiorra elegantly sat down on the fine sofa, next to his fiancée, while being greeted by Princess Rukia, Prince Ichigo, Prince Shinji, Prince Shūhei ,Prince Grimmjow, and Princess Loly.

"Who do you think your father will let you marry?" Rukia asked while she tugged at her royal blue kimono that complemented her beautiful violet eyes very well.

"I don't know", Senna laughed nervously, her father was a very picky man.

"Father was quite upset when he found out that Ulquiorra-san was to be married," Shinji, the Prince of the First Nation laughed.

That wasn't a surprise, most parents wanted their daughters to marry Prince Ulquiorra because he was polite, reserved, elegant, noble, and ambitious.

"Shut up, Shinji-nii-kun!" Princess Senna whispered as she became flustered.

"Che, whatever", The honey eyed man muttered.

"Well, he wants me to marry either a king or a prince. Almost all the kings are married, except Kenpatchi, Aizen, and Mayuri and we all know that I am not marrying neither Kenpatchi Zaraki nor Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Sōsuke Aizen has offered to marry me, but I don't know... I know for sure my father won't let me marry Grimmjow-"

"That's okay, sweetheart. I like my woman well endowed", Grimmjow commented with a smug smirk on his well sculpted and chiseled face.

"Hey!" Rukia and Senna scolded at the same time.

"Well, as I was saying, I'm either going to have to marry either Prince Ichigo, Prince Shūhei or king Aizen", Princess Senna blushed as she picked at her red and gold flower print kimono.

"Oh.. Byakuya-nii-sama won't let me marry anyone below the rank of Lieutenant General."

For generations it had been a tradition that the Emperor's children could not marry anyone below their rank, while typical Princes and Princesses could. Princes could marry whomever they wanted while Princes could only marry nobleman.

"Oh, lucky you. You have various choices", The scarlet eyed Princess said in annoyance. "My mother is very strict on the subject of whom I should marry", Loly said in a voice just above a whisper.

"Cirruci-sama?" Nelliel practically shouted.

"Shut up, you buffoon!" Loly shouted in anger. "She might here you."

Everybody knew what the widowed Queen of the Thirteenth Nation did to Loly and Menoly every night. She beat them until they bled. Loly and Menoly denied this, but the evidence was as clear as a summer's day.

"Nelliel, where are your manners?" Ulquiorra scolded in a harsh tone just before he brought fine china filled with tea to his lips.

"So... Rukia," Prince Ichigo started. "Where's that Bastard, Renji, been?" Prince Ichigo asked as he smirked at the beautiful petite Princess.

"Renji went away, along with Kaien-dono", Rukia blushed when Kaien's named rolled off her lips, It wasn't true love, it was a silly crush, or at least that's what Rukia told herself. "They took some peasants to the Kuchiki village to work on the new houses."

"When will that smug bastard be back?" The orange haired man asked as he gazed into Rukia's Violet eyes. Senna took notice on how her beloved Ichigo looked at the beautiful violet eyed Princess. Senna wished that Ichigo would look at her like that, she wouldn't give up on Ichigo, not yet.

"Six months", Rukia spoke. Ulquiorra's head snapped into Rukia's direction, he was in the middle of having a conversation with Prince Shinji. Ulquiorra, who had been briefly listening to their conversation, excused himself from their social circle as he went to seek out the gentle King Sora.

* * *

"Alright, everybody! You may go back to your assigned cabins!" Captain General Kaien Shiba shouted at everyone in the campsite, his voice was loud and strong for all to hear. Everybody listened to the respected Captain General's orders and headed back to their cabins. It was past midnight, they all had been working so hard and they had to wake up at seven in the morning.

"I'm so tired, Tatsuki-chan", Orihime sighed, her eyes were droopy as she drug her body back to her cabin.

"Me too, but it's worth it. Even if that bastard, Lieutenant General Renji-sama, confuses me for a man sometimes", Tatsuki chuckled as she held the door open for everybody in their cabin. "_Ladies first_", Tatsuki said in a sarcastic voice.

"How could he confuse a pretty girl like you for a man?" Orihime asked in an attempt to comfort her best friend.

"I have no idea and I really don't give a shit", Tatsuki shrugged as she climbed on top of the dull wooden bunk bed.

"You shouldn't curse, Tatsuki-chan", Michiru, a girl with short brown hair, commented in a provoking manner. "Only men curse, not women, maybe that's why Lieutenant General Renji-sama thought you were a man", Michiru muttered as she dodged a pillow that Tatsuki threw at her.

"Che, whatever. I don't have the energy to argue with anyone right now. G'night, everybody" Tatsuki sighed as snuggled into her blankets.

"Night, Tatsuki-chan",Orihime said as she closed her eyes to prepare herself for a deep slumber. Every night she dreamed of Prince Ulquiorra, he was everything she looked for in a man and so much more. He was kind, attractive, calm, level headed, intelligent, and elegant. She knew she could never have the jade eyed Prince of the Fifth Nation. She was a peasant, he was a crowned Prince, but that didn't mean she couldn't dream about him and his beautiful jade eyes. Orihime hated how she always seemed to get attached to people easy.

_If I were a Princess, would he love me? What if him and I fell in love together? We would get married and we would have lots kids... Everything would be perfect... But he could never love me. Will I ever find my soul mate? Will I meet him here, at this camp? What if I don't want anybody else, besides Ulquiorra-sama?_

* * *

It was well past midnight and Ulquiorra felt restless. He was sitting in his carriage, looking out the small window and gazing at the illuminating crescent moon. He was almost there. Princess Senna's party was a long one indeed, but he chose to be a gentleman, so waited until the celebration was over. He was anxious to find the lost Princess of the Second Nation, but he wasn't a fool, he knew that there was a very good chance that he wouldn't find her there.

_'Ah, the Kuchiki village'_, Ulquiorra thought as his fancy golden carriage traveled on a dirt road through a valley of mountains. Ulquiorra verdant eyes took in the beautiful purple night sky, the wintry air of the Sixth Nation chilled Ulquiorra's pale skin, his breathe came out white puffs as he exhaled.

His golden carriage came to a stop in front of the biggest cabin of the bunch, he knew that was where the Captain General and the Lieutenant General would be residing for the time being. The verdant eyed Prince stepped out of his royal carriage and made his way to the bulky cabin. Ulquiorra knocked boldly at the small wooden door with no shame. The graceful Prince Ulquiorra didn't care about how late it was, nor did he care that it was an extremely rude thing to do, his rank was higher than that of a Captain General any ways.

"Hey! Y'jackass! Do y'have any idea how late it is? Go the fuck back to yer cabin, y'big moron!" An anger filled voice commanded on the other side of the thick wooden door.

Ulquiorra almost rolled his gullible eyes at Renji's creative remarks. With furrowed eyebrows, Ulquiorra knocked louder, his pale fisted hand clashed with the dark brown wooden door.

"Abarai, just answer the damn door," a tired voice muttered loud enough for Ulquiorra to hear.

"Ugh! Fine!" Ulquiorra could hear the angry stomps of the Lieutenant General as he came closer to answering the door. "Why I oughta-"

" Lieutenant General Abarai-san", Ulquiorra acknowledge in a polite manner while his verdant eyes said otherwise.

"... Oh... Ulquiorra-sama... My greatest apolo-"

"I wish to speak to Captain General Shiba-san", Ulquiorra stated as he stared into the taller mans beady eyes.

"Of course", The scarlet haired man said while he gently shut the wooden door. Immediately after Renji shut the door, it emerged open by Kaien Shiba's calloused hands.

"Ulquiorra-sama, what brings you here. Can I help you with something?" The Captain General of the Sixth Nation asked, his aqua-green weary eyes widened with confusion and shock.

"Yes, of course. I believe there is a young girl here, I need to bring her back to the Castle of the Second Nation immediately," Ulquiorra spoke in a solemn tone as he eyed the Captain General.

"Absolutely. I will find her for you if she's here. Please tell me her first name, most of the people here don't know there last names", Kaien Shiba stated in a surprised tone as he went to go find the files of all the people who were currently working under his command, the captain general had been smart enough to collect every bodies names.

"Her first name is Orihime", The Prince with beautiful jade eyes stated.

"Orihime... " Kaien muttered to himself as he looked through several files. "Ah, yes we have an Orihime residing in cabin twenty-one. Would you like me to wake her and bring her to you right away, sir?" The modest Captain General asked with a determined look on his sculpted features.

"Yes, of course", Ulquiorra responded. "I will be waiting in my carriage while you do so", Ulquiorra stated. As soon as the two high ranked men came to a decision, they parted ways.

* * *

Orihime was sleeping peacefully on the bottom half of the bunk bed, dreaming about her kind and sweet Prince charming. Tonight's dream was about him dancing with her under the stars. How romantic.

If only she knew the_ real _him.

Orihime woke up to someone nudging her rather roughly. "_Wake up."_ a man's voice said in a gentle tone as he tugged at her shoulder. Orihime forced her tired and weary eyes open only to see her Captain General.

"C-Captain General Kaien Shiba-sama?" Orihime stuttered in fear, all these different scenarios played out in Orihime's over imaginative head. Was he going to kill her? Was he going to punish her for not working hard enough? Was he going to kick her out? Or worse... He could rape her...

"Come with me, girl", his voice was so gentle that it made Orihime rethink her absurd scenarios. He grabbed hold of her fragile hand and lead her out the door, into the chilly atmosphere. Orihime started to shake uncontrollably and it wasn't because of the weather, it was out of pure fright.

"Quit shaking", Kaien chuckled. "You're not in any trouble", he smiled. Orihime relaxed a little and she felt more comfortable with the high ranked man. "Or at least I don't think you're in any trouble", Kaien said as a solemn expression crossed his face.

"O-oh... Okay", Orihime forced those words out, as if to comfort herself. Orihime looked around the campsite, she was used to seeing it completely crowded with hard working people, but now it was isolated. It was like she never truly saw this place. It was also so quiet, there wasn't any shouting men or bickering women. The only sounds that could be heard were the natural clack of Kaien's and Orihime's feet, along with cool wind.

Kaien soon lead the scared young woman next to a golden carriage that shined in the moonlight. "Ulquiorra-sama, is this the girl?" Captain General Kaien Shiba asked as he gazed into his superior's verdant eyes.

Orihime was speechless when she saw the man of her dreams examined her with his luscious green eyes.

"Yes, it is", Ulquiorra said as he stared into Kaien Shiba's sea-green eyes. Ulquiorra directed his attention to the startled girl, his eyes softened as he gazed into her ash-gray eyes. "Get in", Ulquiorra said, referring to his carriage. The auburn haired beauty was hesitant at first, then she climbed into his golden carriage with shaky fingers.

"You are going to come with me, is that understood?" Ulquiorra asked in a hushed tone as he studied the peasant girl next to him. Orihime's gray eyes widen at this.

"Wha- Why?" Orihime almost shouted. She looked into the man of her dreams eyes, was he serious? He couldn't be...

"You will know why I'm taking you away from here once we arrive at the Castle of the Second Nation, tomorrow."

"A-am I in t-t-trouble?" Orihime asked as her breathing became rigged. Her luscious gray eyes studied Ulquiorra's much harder ones.

"Of course not, my dear", Ulquiorra spoke in a calming manner, he noticed that the auburn haired beauty was blushing immensely at what he had just said. Ulquiorra hadn't met anything sensual or flirtatious about it, that was how he sometimes referred to noblewoman.

"Okay... but will I be able to return here?" Orihime asked, her voice was shaky and unsure as she looked into the Prince's jade eyes. She couldn't leave Tatsuki behind.

"I would think so, if that's what you truly desired", Ulquiorra said in a calm tone that made Orihime melt. "Shall we leave now?" Ulquiorra asked. He would very much like to sleep right now.

"Y-yes", Orihime responded. She was still unsure. Orihime's heart raced as the carriage took off into the night. What was she getting herself into?

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I finally finished this chapter! I know this chapter was a bit boring, but I promise that next chapter will be exciting... I'm already working on the next chapter as I'm writing this(:**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******thetearinyoureye: My first review! Thank you, I'm so glad you think it's good(:**

**Hello****: Thank you, I honestly thought that some characters were OOC. Thank you for your kind words! I'm also glad you thought the plot was interesting(:**

**MasterZutaraFan****: I'm so happy this piqued your interest, I was trying to make the story as interesting as I could!**

**Angel****: I hope I updated fast enough LOL(:**

**Ulquihime fan1****: Thank you for your kinds words, I'm glad I'm doing something right! **

**Random****: I'm extremely happy that you like it!**

**nobody159****: Aww... Thank you soo much! I was really insecure about how I described things.**

**Ren-stranger****: Thank you, sug!**

**Lana Mulana****: Thank you for your CC! I promise I will edit the first chapter, now that I think of it, it was an OOC move. Sorry! And yes, the person who he going to get married is Nel! I hope you liked this chapter, if you even read it(: Your CC is appreciated!**

**Definite Slumber****: No he's not dead in this fic... Sorry if you wanted him to be):**

**Ulquihime****: Thank you, dear(:**

**Ulquihime****: I'm glad you love it!**

**bebe2pink****: Thank you, did I update fast enough LOL, if not, I tried(:**

**alice****: Don't worry, I don't plan on quitting this fic(:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Was someone OOC? **

**Was my setting description good?**

**Do you like the plot?**

**If I made any typos or if something is incorrect, please tell me, no matter how small!**

**Please tell me in a review!**

**Thank you to all who Review and to those who just read(:**

**If you have any ideas for the next chapter, please feel free to tell me, I'll put it in if it fits(:**


End file.
